Cut!
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: With every TV show, there's always bloopers where actors mess up their lines and mess up someone else. The creators don't always show us them though. So here are a bunch of bloopers I think took place in each episode! T for language. Now up- Darkness Rising Part 2
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

Darkness Rising Part 1

AnimationNut's Phineas and Ferb's Take Two story inspired me to do this one. Thanks!

I'm sorry if this isn't as funny as it should be, but there isn't a lot for me to work with in the first five episodes because they don't really concentrate on the characters personalities as much as they do later on.

I don't own anything!

* * *

"Decepticons!" Cliff jumper narrowed his eyes. A strange looking weapon lowered down from the Nemesis and wasted no time at all before shooting at him.

The blast knocked him backwards and caused him to smack directly into a stick of energon sticking out of the ground, knocking him out cold.

The director groaned. "Really?" He shouted. "You Vehicons can't even blow up a 'Bot right?!"

One scoffed lowering his weapon, "We'll excuse us."

* * *

"Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee...Bumblebee?" Optimus said waiting for the scout to appear, but he didn't.

The director groaned in frustration. "Where'd he go now?"

Off set you could hear him beeping to Raf, "So yeah then this guy totally cut me off at Burger King and I was all like, 'Dude, I was in front of you!'"

"How'd you even fit through the doors?" Raf asked sipping on the juice box that the set supplied.

"Drive thru, anyway, so now he's threatening me and telling me to speak English! I mean its not my fault if he can't understand me. So you know, I just show my guns and blow his ass into next week!"

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"You learned a lesson, never mess with me and my Burger King."

* * *

"Ugh!" Cliffjumper grunted as he threw a punch at the Vehicon. Then another until soon all were dead.

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chassis. "What's that? Oh right nothing cause you're dead!" He said with pride.

"What was-" The director shook his head and pinched the bridge if his nose. "You were supposed to let them beat you!"

"Ha! You think I'd let them win?!" Cliff said outraged.

"If you want this week's paycheck you will!"

"We get payed hourly; not quality."

* * *

"'Scream, it's been a while." Cliffjumper coughed up energon with a smirk. "I see you've gotten a lift. Looks bad, as usual." He commented.

Starscream growled. "I will not be put through this." He said turning to the director.

"It's the truth." Cliffjumper continued the bickering.

The director groaned shaking his head muttering. "Why? Why is this so hard?"

* * *

The groundbridge opened and Ratchet jumped through the swirling vortex. He could hear Bulkhead running through behind him as he readied his knives.

He expected Bulk to land in from of him, but instead he was off a bit and landed right onto top of Ratchet with a loud smash.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet gasped. "Get the frag off of me, you fat lard!" He desperately tried to push him off.

"Your contracts don't stat that I need to cover your insurance, right?" He laughed weakly.

Ratchet growled from underneath Bulkhead.

* * *

Once Optimus landed safely on the ground in front his fellow comrades, he pointed his plasma blaster searching for any signs of Cliffjumper.

It was silent until he here a sudden high pitched scream that oddly sounded like Bulkhead...

"Ahh!" Bulkhead screamed swatting around his shoulders. "Scraplet! Scraplet!"

The director sighed, "Wrong episode, two ton."

Bumblebee looked at his friend and whirred, "I think he's being serious." He noted as he watched Bulk continue to jump and scream.

But thankfully, he stopped when he heard a small voice from his back. "Whoah, Bulk! Calm down, it's me." Miko said steadying herself.

Bulkhead let out a sigh of relief. "We really need a bell for her."

"Tell me about it." Jack muttered.

* * *

Arcee gasped when she saw her partner's horn stuck in the ground. She quickly made her way gracefully down the small cliff followed by Bumblebee.

Bee made it half-way before falling down the mountain and crashing into Arcee. He picked himself up quickly and apologized. "Oh shit man, sorry that was my fault."

The director's eye twitched, "Cut!"

* * *

"Soundwave, what is it this time?" Starscream question the silent 'Con that approached him from behind.

He played a voice recording. "Soundwave, I love you. You have no idea how much love I have for you."

"What the Pit was that?!" Starscream turned around surprised. Soundwave stood still for a few moments before backing away slowly.

"Awkward." Miko said off stage.

* * *

"We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobot in any galaxy seeking safe har-" Optimus was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"What the frag?!" He whirred as he rubbed his arm.

Optimus glanced at Bumblebee and the scout started to whine, "Bulkhead pinched me!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Can we wrap this up, we have a limited amount of daylight!" The director exclaimed.

* * *

"To any Autobot in any gal-" Optimus stopped when he heard a rather rude and disturbing noise emit from the four 'Bot audience.

All eyes immediately turned to Bulkhead. "Sorry."

Bee started gasping and grabbing his throat pretending he couldn't breath as he fell to the ground. "Gas...mask!" He wheezed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The director groaned as he too held his nose.

* * *

"If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won bring him back. So-" But before she could finish she tripped and her faceplate collided with the ground. "Bulkhead!" She yelled.

"Well that ruined the moment!" Bee said between laughs.

"Ammatures; all of you. How hard is it to finish one lousy scene?!"

"For us or normal actors?" Bulkhead questioned.

* * *

"Okay number two." Jack said in a bored tone.

"No, it's dos numerous twos." The director explained.

"What are you taking about? This isn't even a Spanish restaurant!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was very clever." The director boasted.

"But, don't we want people to come back? I mean the food is horrible and there's nothing we can do about that, but come on! What's with the stupid names?" Jack complained.

The director's eye twitched, "This is a television show, we don't care about the restaurant sales!"

Jack scoffed, "Well, excuse me for wanting respect towards my job!"

* * *

"Hello beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Niiice." Jack whispered as he ran his hands along Arcee's seat.

Arcee interrupted him though. "Um yeah, Jack, if you ever touch me like that again I will knock you into next week." She warned.

Jack jumped back in suprise waving his hands. "No, it wasn't like that, really! It was in the script!"

"What is the problem?" The director asked.

Arcee revved her engines, "I don't know if you know where my seat goes once I transform, but I do and I can assure you that was some kind of sexual harassment!"

* * *

"I don't exist, tell anybody about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee said in a harsh tone.

"Whoah!" Jack gasped running away.

Arcee tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, but he's just so, he just, oh my gosh, he really needs to learn how to run."

* * *

Arcee tried to drive over the purple car smoothly, but accidentally cracked the windshield. "Whoops."

"Outta your paycheck."

"Of course it is, Mr. Stingy."

* * *

Jack desperately tried to run away from the Vehicon that was chasing him.

"Hop on!" Arcee yelled while driving up next to him.

Jack turned to her and went to jump on, but missed and slammed into the concrete. "Ow..."

* * *

"Hi momma. Racing, right up the street-"

"Loner!" Miko screamed from the side.

"Ha ha, very funny Miko." Raf said with a dry laugh.

* * *

"Leave him alone! ...Please?" Raf added weakly.

"Bad call." Said Jack.

The Vehicon turned to the boy and raised his blaster and shot at him. "Whoah!" He yelled diving to the floor so he didn't get hit.

"You're not actually supposed to hit him!" The director yelled.

The Vehicon pointed at Miko. "She payed me."

* * *

"I-It wants us to get in." Jack stuttered.

"I have candy," Bee taunted. "Sorry about the yellow Urbana; all the white vans were taken."

* * *

"Host parents? Ignore!" Miko rolled her eyes in disgust, but they soon widened. "Whoops, I answered it..." She trailed off.

"Please tell me why it's so difficult for you to do something as simple as pressing a button.

* * *

"So if you're robots, who made you?" Raf questioned innocently.

"Well," Bulkhead started. "when two Cybertronians love each other they decide to do something called bond-"

Ratchet threw a wrench at Bulkhead's head. "What the frag is wrong with you?"

* * *

So that's it for the first episode. Did you like it? I hope to have Darkness Rising Part 2 up soon. And don't worry it will be better because we will have less of an introduction and more of a plot.


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

Darkness Rising Part 2

I would like to thank all of you for the feedback! Here's chapter two! Darkness Rising Part 2! Enjoy. I own nothing!

* * *

"I understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space." Starscream said carefully, but was outraged soon after.

"You see! This is why I am always beat up by him! Why am I the one that always has to give Megatron smart ass answers? Why can't I be Soundwave? He never mouths off and then has to be punished. And it's not like I'm acting! Megatron is actually beating the scrap out of me!"

The director groaned, "Starscream, just shut up. The viewers enjoy your stupidity. It amuses them."

* * *

"Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Megatron slowly turned to the seeker.

"Again with the hatred! Why me?!"

Megatron groaned, "Please, somebody jut let me kill him! It'll be much easier to finish a scene!"

Starcream squealed. "No! I'll be good! I promise!"

* * *

"If they get under foot, they will go squish." Ratchet breathed.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh at his friend and soon Ratchet joined in on the laughter.

"Wait," Raf interrupted nervously. "Is he really going to step on us?"

* * *

"Hey fleshie! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." He narrowed his optics and broke Ratchet's equipment; something that was not in the script.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, we should keep that in the show. Everybody loves to watch Ratchet's temper tantrums."

With that, a wrench collided with his head making a dent. "Shut it, you little fragger."

* * *

Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I however cannot." Optimus stood up taller and peered down at Fowler.

"You just got owned by a robot!" Miko interrupted with hysterical laughter offstage.

"Miko, next time you're not watching because you cause the most distractions." The director rubbed his forehead.

"Anytime!" Miko smiled.

* * *

The zombie Cliffjumper growled and attacked the three Vehicons before coming to Starscream and jumping on him slashing and striking.

Starscream yelped and begged for mercy. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Megatron watched with amusement from the side. He turned to the director. "This is good. You getting it?"

The director groaned. "Cliff! Stop! You're not supposed to kill him!"

Cliffjumper stopped attacking and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't have a little fun?"

Megatron chuckled and gave Cliffjumper a high five. "Nice one."

* * *

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko called eagerly.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus said before turning.

Miko groaned, followed by Ratchet. Raf gulped, "What if he steps on us?" He whispered.

The director sighed and looked at the Medic. "Seriously? The only kid you will ever get along with is scared of you. Is your goal in life to scare away little children?"

* * *

They all took their position as they drove out of the groundbridge, all aiming their weapons.

"Are we gonna do this every time we drive through a freakin groundbridge? Because I don't have the patience to perfect a scene like this 20 times an episode."

"It's not that hard, Bulkhead. All you have to do is jump and land and aim. What's so difficult?" The director questioned.

"Well, lets see." Bulkhead mused. "Maybe it's the fact that there are at least three other ones that are coming in before or after you and one wrong step and BAM!" Bulkhead shouted. "One less paycheck."

"Why do I have to deal with this? I bet the directors for Generation 1 and Animated didn't not have to deal with morons!"

"I take that with offense." Bee whirred.

"You should because you're all hopeless!" He yelled.

Miko whispered to Jack and Raf besides her. "Well somebody knows how to make friends."

* * *

"Now try." Raf commanded.

Hesitantly, Ratchet pushed the button again and the bug was fixed on their computer. Ratchet looked down at him with astonishment.

Miko suddenly jumped in front of Raf. "Go nerd power! High five!"

Raf crossed his arms. "I'm not high fiving you for that."

"Miko, please just stay in your trailer from now on." The director pleaded.

* * *

Bulkhead whistled. "Quite an operation." And then as I on cue, bullets came streaming towards them.

"Really man! What the actual fuck? Why did you whistle so loud because now we're all dead and it's your fault!"

"Bumblebee!"

* * *

"Prime! I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish." He cackled and dropped the grenade. He jumped down and went to transform, but couldn't. He kept falling until he crashed into the ground. "Who the frag took my T-Cog?!"

Arcee and Cliffjumper high fived with a smirk.

* * *

The groundbridge opened up and they drove through quickly so the explosion wouldn't go into the Base.

Optimus flipped and tried to stop, but he crashed into the others causing them all to fall."

"Strike!" Miko yelled.

* * *

That's it for this episode. I know I wasn't really proud I this one either, but I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday or maybe both. Until next time!


End file.
